


Soon Be Dark

by saignant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: In the beginning Albert was all Chris could wish for...





	Soon Be Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea, wrote it down in German, then translated it and thought: Why not post both?

His name. It starts with his name.

Just his mouth forms his name like a melody, each note a promise.

“Christopher.”

Just he says his name like a sweet delicacy. Like he can taste each syllable, slowly dripping from his lips like honey.

“Chris.”

Chris feels special, extraordinary just with him.  
Respected and valued – in the beginning. Loved like never before. Now he feels like a dry husk, empty and emaciated. A single whisper could shatter him.

Chris stands in front of the window, notices the sun went down. It's going to be dark soon. The window pane shows his reflection, parts of the room behind him, too, but not the man who steps beside him now. Neither the ever present smirk on his sharp cut mouth, nor the glowing embers of his eyes behind dark shades.

Chris jerks when the other lays a hand on his shoulder, he doesn't expect that touch to be gentle.

He's expecting to feel claws, teeth at his neck and a short, sharp pain.

Instead the other turns him around, into his arms. A farce.

Chris is too tired to fight it.

Sein Name. Damit fing es an.

Nur aus seinem Mund hört sich sein Name an wie eine Melodie, jede Note ein Versprechen.

„Christopher.“

Nur er sagt seinen Namen, wie eine süße Versuchung. Als könne er jede Silbe schmecken, die langsam wie Honig von seinen Lippen tropft.

„Chris.“

Nur bei ihm fühlt Chris sich einzigartig, besonders.  
Anfangs geschätzt und geachtet. Geliebt wie nie zuvor. Jetzt leer und ausgezehrt, nur noch eine Hülle seiner selbst. Ein Flüstern könnte ihn zerbrechen.

Chris steht am Fenster, bemerkt, dass die Sonne untergegangen ist. Jetzt wird es schnell dunkel werden.  
In der Scheibe sieht er seine Reflexion, auch Teile des Raumes hinter ihm, doch den Mann, der jetzt neben ihn tritt, sieht er nicht. Sieht nicht das allgegenwärtige spöttische Grinsen, das seinen scharfgeschnittenen Mund umspielt, nicht die Glut seiner Augen hinter der schwarzen Brille.

Chris zuckt zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt, denn er hat nicht erwartet, dass die Berührung so sanft sein würde. Er erwartet Klauen, Zähne an seinem Hals und einen kurzen, scharfen Schmerz.

Doch der andere dreht ihn zu sich herum. Die Umarmung ist eine einzige Farce.

Chris ist zu müde um sich zu wehren.


End file.
